


Frank's Lawyer

by Shuufleur



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuufleur/pseuds/Shuufleur
Summary: Fill for a DDKM prompt.David wonders about Frank's relationships.





	Frank's Lawyer

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for this [prompt](https://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/9822.html?thread=18496094#cmt18496094):  
> "Frank hanging out with Page is surprising but okay she is a truth seeker. Makes sense with his schtick  
> Now he sees him with a blind guy who was his lawyer and then his long haired lawyer.  
> Blind guy and him almost always argue. Long haired guy doesn't seem afraid, more irritated by Frank."
> 
> I had a blast with David's pov (although it might be a little OOC, sorry).

From time to time, David searched for Frank on CCTV. Sue him, he was worried about him and Castle wasn’t really the kind of guy sending news to the people it might worry (alright, Sarah also asked him some news and he didn’t want to tell her he didn’t know. She would make a sad face and David hated her sad face even more now).  
  
Frank knew it, of course, because David couldn’t stop from helping him sometimes. Well, he wasn’t in the streets himself but he looked through the camera recordings, searched people, events and such and send them to Frank. Or sent SOS text messages to Curtis when Frank was hurt so badly he couldn’t do it himself.   
  
He mustn’t have minded because he never told David to fuck off or mind his own business. Which was good. This man needed some people out there to protect him, because there were a whole lot of people who would love to have his head on a plate.   
  
So basically, David was watching Frank’s back numerically, through erasing footage too compromising, following him around (this was not creepy at all), and warning him when he was dealing with someone that was way shadier and more likely to betray him (that happened a lot).   
  
So yeah, David was also, sort of, vetting Frank’s new relationships. Because, let’s be honest, Frank wasn’t really trying to have the most healthy relationships. Or any relationships at all.   
  
Sure, he went to see Curtis from time to time, David was lucky to get a few “ok” texts and “fuck you”s at CCTV (though Leo got calls from Frank because he was an asshole). There was also that blonde woman, Karen Page, a journalist, which OK, that was fair. She helped him the first time he went to prison, and when he went after Rawlins (and after David). So, that was logical.   
  
Then Daredevil showed his face back up in New York, and Frank and him went toe to toe a few times, like squabbling children. David noticed they never really hurt each other that badly (meaning that a few broken bones and split lips were fair game). What was surprising was that Frank hadn’t tried to kill the other vigilante. David guessed it was because Daredevil was doing good things for the city, and wasn’t part of, you know, the people who betrayed him or killed his family. David understood. Frank, Daredevil and Karen Page wanted the same thing: justice (though they had very different methods to obtain it).  
He could understand that. It was logical. Expected.  
  
Until Frank decided to stalk a lawyer and his friend. A blind lawyer. David was afraid Castle was going insane until he looked up the Blind Lawyer (Matthew Murdock, Columbia alumni, blinded at nine, an orphan, went against Fisk, bankrupt firm, disappeared for months and suddenly reappeared like nothing had happened - Christ, that guy’s life was horrible) and his friend (Franklin Nelson, Columbia alumni, Murdock’s ex-partner, currently working for HCB - pretty sweet). They were also the lawyers who defended Frank at his trial, which sent him to prison where he almost died. Again.  
  
(David was pretty sure Frank liked his brushes with death - like an adrenaline junkie)  
  
For the first few days, Frank stalked. Then, Murdock or Nelson must have noticed. So, then, Murdock knew he gained a Frank-shaped shadow and now they were shouting at each other. Suddenly, Frank did something that made David choke on his glasses of coke (Sarah had forbidden energy drinks to David’s displeasure since she learned how he lived in that abandoned building for a year. She was kind enough to let him drink sodas though).   
  
Frank Castle pouted. For real.   
  
He knew Frank could smile, laugh, and look positively glowing. At the same time, he could switch to murder face in a blink of an eye (and you knew you were fucked). He witnessed his anger (some of it directed at him - David shuddered at the memories), and cold-blooded decision making, analytical and methodical. But he never really pouted. He looked offended when David ate that sandwich, but he didn’t exactly pout.  
This was a golden opportunity and David didn’t waste any time. He took a screenshot and sent it to Sarah and the kids. And Frank, because this was hilarious and David was going to tease him the hell about it.   
  
A few seconds later, Frank-in-the-video looked at his phone, letting a fuming Murdock drilling holes into him with his eyes (well, figuratively speaking. If he could see.), and stilled. He looked up and glared at the closest camera. David cackled. At the same time, Murdock’s friend edged on Frank and burst out laughing when he saw the picture.   
  
Murdock seemed surprised at first, then tensed but relaxed when Frank said something (not murdery hopefully). Nelson must have described the picture because Murdock smirked, clearly enjoying David’s little dig.  
And, then, then, he looked up and stared right at another camera, scaring David into switching off the display. Dammit, now he was spooked.   
  
Alright, it was probably time for a break anyway.   
  
(and Frank seemed fine. For now)  
  
*  
  
He didn’t actually stop. He felt responsible for Frank in some fucked up way. Well, ok, Sarah didn’t help. She constantly seemed worried something was going to happen to Frank one of these days as if he was some kind of helpless man, as if he just didn’t killed Rawlins like some savage. But he understood her. Frank could be very charming when he wanted to and, he guessed, there were some part of him which deserved saving.   
  
(Ok, all of him. Shut up, Sarah, he wasn’t being emotional about Frank Castle, stop lying)  
  
All in all, the very next few days were boring: as in Frank killed some bad guys, Daredevil got in the way once or twice, Murdock showed up to Frank’s safehouse, and Curtis was called that one time because Frank didn’t seem to want to stay alive for five fucking minutes.   
  
And then, for some reason he didn’t really understand, Frank asked him about Fisk, his money, his contacts, how many men did he have in Rikers, how many outside, how many would be more likely to be threatened by Frank. David didn’t ask questions, knowing the other man would answer them soon enough.   
  
(That wasn’t true, David did ask questions but Frank just grunted and said, “Just do it, Micro” in that tone of voice which meant he was indulging him. Bastard.)  
  
So David did. He went through Fisk’s dirty laundry like no one else: he found his money, Vanessa, his men, everything he could get his hands on that was digital. He could say with certainty that he almost knew everything about the man to the underwear he liked to wear.   
  
Thought, during his research, David came across something quite worrying: there was a hit on Matt Murdock to whoever wanted ten grand. It had been “published” only the day before. He cursed and immediately called Frank to warn him but it went directlyt o voicemail. He tried two or three times again but the outcome stayed the same.   
Not long after, Sarah came into the basement, looking pale and worried.   
  
“David, you should come watch the news.”  
  
“I’m coming,” he said, but he didn’t have to see to know.  
  
Frank must have done something stupid. Again.  
The authorities were probably after him. Again.   
  
Dammit, Frank.   
  
But he still went upstairs, sat down with Sarah and the kids on the couch to watch the news.   
  
It was… confusing. It seemed that the news anchor and the journalist didn’t know what happened. David just understood that some apartment exploded, that Daredevil and the Punisher were spotted, but nothing really transpired out of that. David was sure they were just trying to fill the the whole lack of information they had.   
  
Sarah and him looked at each other, and she nodded. David smiled, squeezed her hand before going back to the basement. He would learn the truth, or part of it, more quickly than the media. Just as he opened started to police internal message system, his phone rang.   
  
David looked at the display saying PETE and swallowed. This could mean anything: Frank was hurt or Frank was dead. He answered.   
  
“Micro, I need your car and Curtis.” Frank’s voice filtered through the phone. He sounded fine. He voice wasn’t strained although it was tight. To be fair, this was also a man who got shot and beaten on a regular basis and was able to walk it off in a few hours.   
  
“Are you hurt?” David couldn’t stop from asking.   
“I’m fine.” Frank replied gruffly. “Just… can you get us?”  
  
Us?  
  
“David?”   
“Yeah, yeah, I can. I’ll take Sarah’s car, it’s way easier to wash off the blood.”  
“Thank you.”  
  
Damn. He actually sounded relieved. Frank gave him an address somewhere in Hell’s Kitchen and told him to way for his call. David told him he’d be there in about 25 minutes.  
  
The police had closed off a perimeter in Hell’s Kitchen so getting to his rendezvous point was longer than expected. When he parked where Frank indicated, he barely waited 5 minutes before Frank came to him, his hoodie up and his infamous bulletproof vest hidden beneath.   
  
David rolled down the window, his hand going to cut off the engine when the other man stopped him.   
  
“We’re not staying long, keep the engine running.”  
“Do you need help?” David asked even though he wasn’t sure to what kind of situation he was helping. He just hoped it wasn’t a dead body, or something.   
“Can you open the door for me? I can’t carry him and open the door.”   
“Hm, alright. Him?”   
  
As usual when Frank thought it was only need-to-know basis, he turned away and went back into the shadows without saying anything more. Not a few seconds later, he came back into the light, with a body slung across his shoulders in a fireman carry. David got out of the car and opened the backseat door.   
  
“I hope it’s not a dead body,” David blurted out. He believed he vaguely saw Frank smirk but he couldn’t be sure.   
“Nope.” Frank answered, straining a little bit. He grunted as he laid down the man; Daredevil.   
“Not yet, anyway. Did you call Curtis?”   
“I Did. He’s expecting us but you’re in for an earful.”  
“Why?” Frank asked after carefully closing the door.   
“Let’s say he assumed you were hurt. I didn’t correct him.”   
  
Frank snorted.   
  
“Thanks. I’ll drive.”   
  
Frank bypassed him and sat on the driver’s seat even before David could say “what”.  
  
“What? No! Frank, Sarah’s going to kill me if there’s a scratch on the car.”  
“Come on Micro. Do you think Sarah would be happier if we let Daredevil bleed out on her seats?”   
  
Gaping, David stayed silent.   
  
“That’s what I thought,” Frank nodded. “Now get in before I leave without you.”  
  
David absolutely did not hurried to the car. Frank didn’t waste any time and geared up as soon as hed closed the door.   
  
During the trip, he threw glances at Daredevil, who was alternating between mumbled words and groans. Part of his suit was charred, showing a little a bit of pink, swollen skin. The smell of burnt skin and blood was powerful, almost making him gagged. He started to breathe through the mouth. Daredevil’s mask was cracked at the temple, he somehow lost his right-hand glove, his skin seemed clammy, he was probably in shock or whatever it was that always sent the paramedics in a frenzy in the shows.   
  
David just hoped he would hold on until Curtis could look at him.  
  
As soon as they arrived, Curtis led David and Frank to his bedroom where some sort of massage table was prepped up.  
  
“What happened Frank?” Curtis asked as he started to examine Daredevil’s body to see what needed to be treated first.  
  
“Fisks’ men. They tried to blow him up.”  
  
Curtis’s jaw worked, while David started to feel sick. He wasn’t used to… to all of this. When Curtis and Frank started to remove the suit, revealing seeping open wounds, burned flesh, he did everything he could not to the throw up.   
  
“Frank, I need to remove his mask. I need to examine his head.” Curtis said when they finished undressing the vigilante.   
  
David couldn’t help but satiate a certain morbid curiosity while the other two men decided whether Daredevil’s identity or life was more important. He saw the scars littering the pale but toned body. He saw the bruises, the cuts, the scars. He saw a body abused by fighting or life. It reminded him of Frank, and wondered how they were still alive, still fighting.  
  
When Frank made a soft noise in his throat, David turned back to them, his eyes travelling to the naked face of Daredevil; Matt Murdock. His face was a mess a black and blue bruises, blood running down his face from somewhere in his hair.   
  
Apparently, New York’s favorite blind lawyer was also a ninja.   
  
David wanted to laugh. Daredevil was a blind lawyer. How was that ironic?   
  
When David knew he wasn’t needed anymore, he left the room, leaving Daredevil in the capable hands of Curtis and Frank.   
  
He closed the door behind him and leaned against it. He felt his phone vibrate. It was Sarah, asking him why he took her car. David passed a hand on his face and told her he would tell her when he got back home.   
  
David wondered if Frank knew beforehand that the lawyer who represented him had also been the vigilante that got him arrested in the first place?  
  
At least now, David sort of understood why Frank had been stalking Murdock for the past few weeks.


End file.
